From Seifer To Rinoa
by QTrepe432
Summary: Seifer, is your average teen. But something happens that turns his life upsidedown. He becomes involved in Rinoa's life, and learns that not everything in life is hard. (Seifstis) R&R pleez.
1. What Went Down

From Seifer To Rinoa

Chapter one

Seifer slams open the cafeteria door, and the entire cafeteria went silent.

"Don't tell me, you're happy to see me!" Seifer says excited. He throws out his arms in a hugging position, and after about ten seconds, the cafeteria goes back to eating and talking.

Seifer walks over to the gang who is eating. Zell is just about choking on hotdogs.

"Calm down Zell, or you'll die from lodging hotdogs in your throat." Seifer said as he ruffled up Zells hair, and went to the end of the table where Quistis sat, reading a book, and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe." He said as he took his normal sitting pose, and put his arm around her.

"Seifer, get your dirty scummy arms off me." Quistis said not even looking up from her book.

"Whoa, Quistis, take a chill pill, and just give me a chance." Seifer said as he began to give her the puppy dog pout.

"Seifer if I know you well enough, you'll be giving me the puppy dog pout right now, and you know that doesn't work on me." Quistis said as she looked up.

"Or maybe it does." She said as she gave him a subtle smile. Quistis went back to reading her book and actually enjoyed Seifer's arm being there to protect her.

"Hey Quis, you wanna go out tonight?" Seifer asked out of nowhere.

"Sure, I'll be ready at 7:30." Quistis said as she put her book away, and grabbed Seifer's hand, and they left.

"Hey Seif, there's something different about you. Something I can't quite put my finger on." Quistis said as she touched his nose with the tip of her finger, while they were walking down the hallway.

"Well, lets just say something's happened, last week, and brought me to my senses." Seifer said as he began to blush.

"Ya what was up with you last week, you were acting very strange." Quistis said as she looked up at him, and pushed her glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Come with me." Seifer said as his pace quickened and he took her to his dorm.

Once they were safely in his sound proof dorm, Seifer began to tell her the story that changed his life.

"It all started last Sunday when I woke up." Seifer said as he began to flash back to the last day of his old life.

"Seifer you wake up this instant, or else I'll have to tell you that your precious Hyperion was thrown out!" Rinoa screamed through Seifer's door.

"Hold on." Seifer grumbled, and got out of bed, put something decent on and went to open the door.

"God, Seifer, what's your problem?" Rinoa said standing infront of Seifer with her hands on her hips.

"What the heck is your problem Rinoa? I was having a nice peaceful slumber, which didn't involve you! Now leave me alone!" Seifer spat back at Rinoa.

Seifer slammed the door in Rinoa's face, and Rinoa just stood there completely steamed.

"Seifer you open up this door right now!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs. She was beginning to create a scene for she had been camped outside of his room for the last hour and a half.

"What do you want with me woman!" Seifer screamed back.

"Just let me in! I need to talk to you!" Rinoa screamed. She was beginning to loose her voice, and her face was beet red from screaming so hard.

"What in the world do you need to talk to me about?" Seifer screamed through the door.

"I rather wouldn't say it in public!" Rinoa screamed through the door. This was becoming a challenge because her voice was slipping away.

"Just say it!" Seifer yelled through the door.

"You'll hate me for it though!" Rinoa began to talk normally. She couldn't bear screaming any longer.

"What could be so horrid that you can't even say it in public?" Seifer asked quieting down also.

"It's something really personal that Squall wanted me to talk to you about." Rinoa said.

Seifer sighed as he got up off his bed, and opened the door to let Rinoa enter.

"So what's so majorly important that you had to wake me up?"


	2. The Switch

Chapter 2:

The Switch

"Well, you have a psychological problem, and Squall wanted me to come down here to talk to you about it." Rinoa said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Seifer said as he stood up and started pacing around his room.

"Why couldn't he just come down here anyway?" Seifer said as he calmed down and sat back down.

"He has to work you know." Rinoa said as Seifer lost control again and began to pace.

"Well yeah, but still, he's the only one that's supposed to know about this." Seifer said as Rinoa held up her right hand.

"I Rinoa Heartilly, promise never to tell anyone about my work related patients." Rinoa said as she began to giggle.

" Work related patients? Am I your patient? I thought you were just a See-D." Seifer said as Rinoa began to realize that he was truly confused.

"Ok, this is something you can't tell anyone about." Rinoa said in a hushed tone.

"I work for Squall, and I have been, but I couldn't tell anyone except my patients, but you are my first, because you are the first See-D in my worktime to ever have a psychological problem."

"So you're a psychologist?" Seiferasked getting bored with Rinoa babbling on.

"Exactlly you smart one. That's one good thing about you, you can piece puzzles together." Rinoa said as Seifer lost intrest in what she was saying for a few moments until something she said caught his attention.

"And your psychological problem is, that you never had any parents, so you think that some how your life is worse right?" Rinoa asked as Seifer's eyes, went wide.

"You really think I think that way about my life?" Seifer said as he began to get angry.

"I don't think like that about my life, I think that everyone hates me, because I was the one who almost killed you guys, and unleashed Lunatic Pandora." Seifer said as he began to break down on his bed, and cry.

"Seifer, see this is the kind of stuff I'm here to help you with." Rinoa said as she walked over to Seifer.

"I don't need help with this, I've been okay with it for the past year and a half, and NOW you want to help me? No I don't think so. You should have tried to help me when I actually had a problem." Seifer said so enraged, because he was venting.

"Seifer your life will be so much easier if you let me help you." Rinoa said trying to comfort him.

"EASIER? You have no idea what my life is like, easy is not a word in my life." Seifer said as he began to become very scary.

"MY LIFE ISN'T EASY EITHER! Just because you think everyone is out to get you doesn't mean that other people don't have problems too!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know what? If all you're going to do is yell at me, then…"

"Then what? Huh huh huh, mister tough boy?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seifer screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well then LEAVE ME ALONE TOO!" Rinoa screamed also.

Seifer went to slap Rinoa, but passed out.

"Seifer? Seifer are you okay?" Rinoa asked as she passed out right on top of Seifer.

Seifer woke up, but not in his rock solid bed that he had learned to love. His sheets were silky, and his bed was as soft as a baby's bottom, not that a mattress should be compared to a baby's behind or anything.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he wasn't in his room. The alarm clock went off, and Seifer rolled over onto his stomach to turn it off.

'ouch! Jeez, did I sleep with my steak knife again?' Seifer thought. He looked down and just about screamed.

"Oh my gosh! When did those get there!" He yelled, as he sat up and looked at the rest of his body. It was nothing like his own. Seifer ran to the bathroom, to see if his gorgeous face had disappeared too. To his surprise he wasn't himself, he was Rinoa.

"Rinoa must have put me under a spell and switched our bodies." Seifer said as he went through the closet to find something to wear.

"Gosh what is her favorite color? Blue?" Seifer said as he went through her closet to find nothing but the same black tank top and blue duster again and again.

"it'll have to do." Seifer said as he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Actually, I don't think I'm ready for a shower yet, maybe later." Seifer said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Seifer contemplated how he would change, for the longest time. He didn't want to see Rinoa's body naked, and yet he did.

"Here it goes." Seifer said as he slipped off her pajama shirt, and pajama pants.

Seifer stood staring at the mirror for the longest time.

"Whoa, I didn't know she was like this." Seifer said as he snapped himself out of his world, and put on the clothes.

Rinoa woke up with a pounding on the door. She had a back pain, and her neck hurt. She felt like she had slept on pins and needles. Her pillow was rock solid, and the sheets felt as stiff and cold as ice.

Rinoa felt as if she had slept in someone else's room. Not her soft and comfortable room.

Her eyes shot open. She was in someone elses room. 'How could this have happened?' Rinoa thought. I'm only supposed to be Squalls baby. Not someone else's.

Rinoa got up, and ran to the bathroom. She ran past the mirror, and stopped. 'was that me?' Rinoa stood there in shock, not wanting to believe what she had seen. Rinoa backed up, looked in the mirror and screamed. Although, the scream didn't sound like Rinoa. It sounded like Seifer. Rinoa ran to the door, hoping that whoever was pounding on the door was Seifer. She swung the door open wide, and almost broke the wall. It was Seifer, but he looked like her, and Rinoa looked like him. Rinoa grabbed Seifer, and pulled him into his room.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rinoa screamed.

"No you tell me, you are the one who is the sorceress!" Seifer yelled back.

"I can't bear to be in your body. It's just so yucky." Rinoa said. Rinoa thought about what Seifer might have done, or will do to her perfect body.

"Rinoa, how are we going to get out of this?" Seifer asked.

"Well whatever you do, don't you dare look at me, or ruin my perfect body!" Rinoa yelled.

"Oh, I guess that's just too late." Seifer said as he tried to put that cocky smile on Rinoa's face. It looked pathetic. He looked like a pathetic dog trying to smile.

Rinoa began to laugh hysterically, and Seifer looked at her with a 'what the heck is your problem?' look.

Rinoa stopped laughing suddenly.

"Wait, what have you done with my body?" Rinoa looked up at Seifer like she was going to kill him if he gave her the wrong answer.

Seifer began to laugh at Rinoa's stupidity and ditzyness.

"So Rinoa, if it wasn't you, then who did this to us?" Seifer asked beginning to scowl.

"I don't know but how are we going to get out of it. OOH I know." Rinoa said talking to herself.

Seifer rolled his eyes and sat down on his old bed. Hopefully this wasn't a permanent change.

"We can act like each other until we change back!" Rinoa said after much contemplation.

"Oh yeah, but what if the change is permanent huh?" Seifer scoffed.

"Well then get used to being happy." Rinoa said with a smile as Seifer just stared at her. She squeaked out an "oh" and then tried to put on that cocky smirk. Seifer began to laugh.

"Now that's the spirit!" Rinoa said as she patted Seifer on the back.

"So let me get this straight, I have to act bossy, happy, and love Squall?" Seifer asked. Rinoa nodded.

"And I have to learn your smirk, be a butthole, and feel depressed?" Rinoa asked. Seifer nodded.

"Oh yeah, try to fix me up with Quistis will ya? Thanks you're a doll." Seifer said as he pointed at Rinoa winked and made a clicking noise.

At this Rinoa laughed. She stopped, stared at him, and made his smirk.

"That looks so believeable, I think you're as good as me." Seifer said as he applauded.

Rinoa was about to bow, but got a devilish look in her eye, she walked over to Seifer, pushed him out of the way, and left.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Hoity Toity." Rinoa heard as she walked down the hall, in Seifer's body. She heard random whispering, which she assumed was about Seifer.

Rinoa got to the cafeteria, and saw the gang. She sat down and remembered Seifer's usual sitting pose. She widened her legs, and thought, 'OUCH! How does he sit like this?" Rinoa stayed in that position trying not to seem different than Seifer.

"Seifer please go, you took Irvine's seat." Rinoa heard Selphie whine.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Rinoa said. She got up and walked to the door thinking, ' whoa I really acted like Seifer there. Yay!' Rinoa applauded herself. She walked down the halls to check up on Seifer, and her body.

"Seifer, answer the freaking door." Rinoa whispered to herself, as she pounded on her door. Seifer tip toed over to the door to see who it was.

"Hey, Seifer." Seifer said as he opened the door trying not to look too conspicuous.

"Can I come in?" Rinoa said as Seifer let her pass, and they went into Rinoa's room.

"Man I'm gonna miss this place." Rinoa said as she looked around the room at her blue misty wallpaper, blue comfy carpet, sky blue ceiling, and all the blue items that filled her room.

"I'm gonna miss my room too." Seifer said as he pictured his cold and dense room, turning into a blue fluff room. Seifer shuddered at the thought.

Rinoa made Seifer leave her dorm, and go join the gang. This was Seifer's first test of how well he knew Rinoa.

Seifer walked down the halls of Garden. He headed to the cafeteria to join the gang who was still sitting down eating breakfast. He sat down next to Squall quite quiet.

"What's wrong Rinoa?" Ellone asked as she wiped the ketchup off Zells face. Seifer looked up, and said, "nothing, I'm just still tired. I was up all last night doing homework." Ellone shrugged off his excuse, and went back to wiping Zells face.

Seifer knew he had to act like Rinoa, so he decided to do the unthinkable.

"Hey Squally, you want to go out tonight?" Seifer asked Squall as he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sure, 7:00." Squall said.

'EWW I just kissed Squall! I can't believe I just did that!.' Seifer thought as he went up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back baby." Seifer said as he started to head to the mens room. 'wait, I'm Rinoa, I have to go into the girls room. OK.' Seifer thought as he entered the girls bathroom.

The bathroom was all pretty and fluffed up. The walls were a mint green, and the scent of lavender enveloped Seifer.

'This is some pretty nice stuff. A lot better than the men's room.' In there, it was basically just toilets sinks, and a few urinals. But other than that it was pathetic.

'Girls really do need more than guys huh? I don't mind that the girls have more stuff, because they spend more time in the bathroom anyway. So yeah, I don't really even pay attention in the bathroom.' Seifer thought to himself as he was washing his hands. Then he looked over and noticed that there was a red couch. Seifer just had to try it so he dried his hands, and sat down on the couch.

"ooo." Seifer said as he snuggled into the couch. Quistis walked in, and waved to Seifer, not knowing he wasn't Rinoa.

"Hey Rinoa, can you get me a tampon?" Quistis asked as she threw her wallet at Seifer over the stall.

"Sure." Seifer said as he grabbed the wallet, and walked over to the machine on the wall, thinking that had to be where they were.

Seifer stuck the quarter in the slot, and pulled out the foreign object.

"Here." Seifer said as he handed Quistis the wrapped object, and her wallet.

"Thanks." Quistis said as Seifer giggled and walked out of the bathroom. He had become more like Rinoa than he wanted to be. For one, he kissed Squall, for two he bought Quistis a tampon, and for three, he giggled like Rinoa.

That's the last thing he needed to happen, even though he enjoyed it.

'Hey wait, if Rinoa is friends with Quistis, then I can get to know Quistis, and then when I become Seifer again, I can get her to love me.' Seifer thought as he headed back to the table to sit with Squall.


	3. Feeling Better

Chapter 3:

Feeling Better

"Hey Rin!" Selphie yelled as Seifer sat down.

"What?" Seifer said back politely and cheerfully.

"Squally, you, Irvine, and I, are going to double date tonight!" Selphie said nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"That's great!" Seifer said as he began to blabber about what they should do.

"Hey Rin, how bout you and the little lady, go get ready." Irvine said as Selphie stole his hat. Selphie giggled and ran off, while Irvine got up and ran after her. Seifer got up and walked away, telling Squall he would be ready by 7.

'What am I going to wear?' Seifer wondered as he noticed in Rinoa's purse, was a gold credit card.

"It's shopping time." Seifer said as he grabbed Rinoa's purse and headed out the door.

Seifer spotted Selphie who was getting a piggy back from Irvine and took her with him to get a new outfit.

Seifer picked out something that was him, and Rinoa at the same time. He got a blue tank top with a silver cross in the middle of the shirt. He also picked out some black pants, that he found very uncomfy, but he bought them any way, because it would be something Rinoa would wear.

Selphie picked out a cute yellow halter top that had a cute baby chocobo on the front, and a cute jean skirt, that went just below her butt, with a yellow sparkly belt. Selphie also got herself a new yellow purse that said, "See-D 29" on it. Seifer decided that Rinoa didn't need a new purse, he liked the one she already had.

They went back to garden, and put on their clothes and got done up for their dates. Seifer couldn't believe that he was going out on a date with Squall, but he was Rinoa so he thought that it didn't seem all that bad.

At seven o'clock sharp Squall and Irvine showed up at Rinoa's door.

"Hey butterfly." Irvine said with as much smoothness in his voice as possible.

"Hey Rin." Squall said with much anticipation in his voice. Seifer guessed that meant he wanted to go.

"Just let me grab my purse and we can be on our way." Seifer said as he ran inside and got Rinoa's purse and came back out.

"Okay lets go." Selphie said jumping up and down again.

"So where we going?" Seifer asked Squall. Squall mumbled something that none of them could hear, and Seifer just stared at Squall.

"Where are we going Squally?" Seifer said with a little bit harsher tone. Squall looked up at her as if he wanted to punch her face in.

"I already told you." Squall said in a low rumble.

"I couldn't hear you, Squally." Seifer said as he punched him in the arm playfully.

"We are going to… oh forget it, I have so much work to do, I don't even know why I asked you out on a date." Squall said as he turned around and walked the other way.

"But I asked you out." Seifer said as he began to turn and go back to Rinoa's room, when Selphie grabbed his arm.

"Hey Rin, you can still go with us!" Selphie said as Seifer realized that he didn't really want to go out on a date with Squall anyway. That would have just killed him.

"Ya sure." Seifer said as he caught up with Selphie and Irvine.

They went to a small dining place called La Petite, and it was a fancy resturaunt. They all ordered the rack of lamb, and shared it among the three of them. Seifer had the hardest time eating like Rinoa. He was used to scarfing down food, like Zell ate hotdogs, except a little less dramatic. But Rinoa, she was a careful eater. She didn't want to inhale food, she liked to savor it, or at least that's how Seifer thought she would eat.

"Hey Rin, after this lets go dancing." Selphie said as she almost made her mashed potatoes and gravy go flying.

"Okay selph, but who am I going to dance with?" Seifer said as Selphie thought about the answer very intently.

"Well, what you could do is find someone who's all alone and take them out dancing." Selphie said as she grabbed Irvine's hat and put it on her head.

"Hey butterfly, why don't we just go bowling?" Irvine asked as he stole his hat back and put it on his head ever so carefully.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Selphie said as she jumped up and knocked over her glass of water, all over the table.

"Selph, watch where you're jumping okay?" Seifer said as Selphie nodded and ran off to get some napkins.

"Hey Rin, are you sure you're okay? I mean about Squall leaving you, because you seem to be not touching your food." Irvine said as Selphie ran over to a waiter, and told them about the accident she had.

"Yeah, I'm completely okay about it. I mean it's only one date, and besides, I know how much his work means to him." Seifer said as Selphie came running back with a waiter caught on her arm.

The waiter was Seifer. Seifer could hardly believe his eyes, when he saw Rinoa. 'What the heck was she thinking? Getting me a job when I'm not even in my own body!' Seifer began to boil over.

"Look who I found!" Selphie said as she jumped up and down, pointing at Seifer. Irvine tipped his hat, and Seifer just about was ready to kill Rinoa.

"Hey Ri, I mean Seifer, can I talk to you for a second?" Seifer said he pulled Rinoa away from the table.

"Rinoa sure must be desperate." Irvine said as Selphie slapped him upside the head.

"What's up?" Rinoa said as Seifer just about slapped her across the face.

"How come you got me a job, without even asking me?" Seifer said as his face began to turn red from the anger that was building up.

"Well, I was gonna get you something a little more fashionable to wear, but then I noticed that you didn't have a credit card, and so I got you a job to buy you a new outfit."

Rinoa said as Seifer literally had to hold his hands together to keep from slapping her.

"How come you don't like what I wear?" Seifer said as Rinoa shrugged, and Seifer grabbed her shoulders, and squeezed tightly.

"Well, if we are supposed to act like each other, dressing like each other should be under that title too." Seifer said as he pushed Rinoa away from him, and walked back to the table.

"Hey Rin, where's Seifer?" Irvine said as he started to laugh, and Selphie smacked him on the back of his head. Obviously, Irvine had been cracking jokes about Rinoa and himself while he was gone.

"What's your problem Irvine? Just because Seifer and I have problems doesn't mean you have the right to pick on us." Seifer said as he was relieved for not saying Rinoa.

"Fine Miss Prissy." Irvine said as Selphie tried desperately to cheer up the mood.

"LETS GO BOWLING!" Selphie yelled as they left the resturaunt. The car ride to the bowling alley was completely silent except for Selphie messing with the radio switches and humming to the tunes she knew.

"Selphie, I'm going to go get balls, what size do you want?" Seifer said as Selphie began to crack up.

"What?" Seifer said as he realized what he had just said.

"What's so funny little lady?" Irvine said as he walked up with three pairs of shoes. Two of the shoes were slightly large, and the other pair was tiny.

"Rinoa… going….to…get…balls….what…size…" Selphie said in between breaths of laughter.

Irvine began to chuckle, and Seifer stomped off, and got his bowling ball, and got one for Irvine and Selphie. He met them at the lane they were playing on.

Seifer couldn't use his regular weight because Rinoa mustn't have been as strong as he thought she had been. She was really weak compared to his muscular body.

"You go first Irvine." Selphie said as Irvine grabbed a ball, and bowled his first frame. He got one pin down, and Seifer began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Rinoa?" Irvine said as he noticed how many he pins he knocked down.

"Watch the master." Seifer said as he grabbed a ball, and bowled. He knocked down more than Irvine, but not as much as he'd liked. He only knocked down four.

"You call that master?" Irvine said as he began to laugh.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4:

Aftermath

" I don't feel so good." Seifer said as he fell to a chair on the lanes.

"What's wrong Rinoa?" Selphie said trying to comfort Seifer.

"My stomach hurts really bad." Seifer said as he clutched his stomach. The pain wouldn't go away and it just kept throbbing. Seifer could hardly bear it. He felt like he was going to puke.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Seifer said as he got up and speedily walked to the bathroom. Luckily he went to the right bathroom. He ran into a stall and kneeled infront of the toilet. Fortunately he didn't throw up, but his stomach still throbbed. Seifer began to sob, as this was the worst pain he had felt in his entire life.

Selphie walked in and saw Seifer sitting in front of the toilet crying. She pitied him, and went to comfort him and began to rub his back.

"You okay Rinoa?" Selphie asked trying to cheer up Seifer.

"Do I look okay Selphie?" Seifer said as he got another large throb of pain in his stomach.

"Well where does it hurt?" Selphie asked getting an idea of what it might be.

"It hurts right around my stomach, but it's all over." Seifer said. He wasn't sure what to think of Rinoa now. 'She may be tough, but how does she deal with this?' Seifer thought.

Selphie put her hand to his head.

"Oh my goodness, Rinoa you're burning up." Selphie said as Seifer felt his head. He began to sweat uncontrollably. 'What is wrong with Rinoa?' Seifer thought as he got another pain in his stomach.

"Rin we have to get you to a hospital, quick!" Selphie said as she helped up the sobbing Seifer, and took him to the car. On the way they passed Irvine who was working on his sexy bowling pose. Selphie caught his attention, and he stopped immediately and ran after her and Seifer.

"What's wrong butterfly?" Irvine asked once they had gotten into the car.

"Rinoa's got a really high fever." Selphie said as she stepped on the gas as hard as she could.

"Selphie.. WHOA!" Irvine said as he was thrust back into the seat. Selphie drove like a mad woman trying to save her best friend.

Seifer felt sick enough and he didn't need Selphie's bad driving. At least he didn't need it right now.

"Selphie, be careful, you're gonna hurt her more than she already is." Irvine said holding on to the passenger's seat very intensively.

"Irvine I'm going as smooth as I can." Selphie said as she turned the corner sharply, which made Seifer, bump his head on the door. He was laying down in the back seat, and was sliding from side to side every time she tuned the corner.

"We're almost there Rin!" Selphie said as she came to an abrupt stop, which made Seifer fly off the front of the seat.

"Ouch." Seifer said as Irvine looked at Seifer and and looked at the seat he was laying on.

"Hey Sef, what is that red stuff on the seat?" Irvine said puzzled.

"Oh no, not that too." Selphie said as she pulled into a parking place at the hospital.

"What do you mean 'that too'?" Irvine said as he noticed what she meant, which was followed with an "oh".

Authors Note: Oh my goodness, I'm so stupid. I forgot to post this chapter and thought that I did, and waited for reviews, and right when i was about to post chapter five, i realized that i never posted this chapter. So enjoy and i'll wait for some reviews, and thanks. Sorry about this again. Hehe


	5. Pain

Chapter 5

Pain:

Seifer remembered waking up in a white room. There were lights surrounding him. He could hardly see.

'Did I die?' Seifer thought to himself as he began to open his eyes more. Selphie and Irvine were cuddled up on a chair across the room. They seemed so happy. He couldn't be dead. If they were, then why would they be there with him?

"Rinoa! You're awake!" Seifer heard someone say as they came through the door. It was Quistis. She was always making sure people were okay.

'I guess Selphie or Irvine must have called.' Seifer thought as Quistis came closer to give him a hug.

"Hey Quisty." Seifer said in a strained voice. The doctor came in and everyone was relieved. While Seifer was unconscious, the doctor had taken some tests.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?" Quistis asked as Seifer was preparing himself for the worst.

"No, nothing wrong at all, it was just a bug that's been going around lately." The doctor said as Seifer was relieved that he wasn't going to die.

"That's good." Quistis said as Selphie sighed deeply of relief knowing that one of her best friends wasn't going to die.

"Although Rinoa did start her period, but that can be handled." The doctor said as Seifer wondered what it was, but didn't question it.

"When will she be able to leave?" Quistis asked as the doctor said, "She can leave whenever she feels comfortable enough to leave."

Seifer had always hated hospitals. That's where his only living relative he knew of had died of a stroke. He told himself, when she died, that he would never return to a hospital if he had a decision. Of course this time around, he had no choice, it was either stick to a promise, or die. Seifer prized his life very highly so he decided that just this once, he would give in.

"Come on Rin, lets go get your clothes on." Selphie said as Irvine went with Quistis to go fill out paper work.

Selphie and Seifer came up to Quistis and Irvine and waited in the waiting room for quite some time, while Quistis signed papers for Seifer's release. After an hour of boring waiting Quistis stood up next to the snoring Irvine and slapped him on the back of the head.

He jerked up, and became alert. He noticed that it was only Quistis there so he let down his guard.

"Come on sleepy head, lets get back to Balamb." Quistis said as Selphie just about tackled Irvine for a piggy back.

Seifer walked with Quistis to her car, and began to feel a little uncomfortable around Quistis. She must have noticed that he was uncomfortable too, so she began to talk to loosen the tension.

"Hey Rin, you look a little tense. When we get back to Balamb, would you like me to give you a back massage?" Quistis said as Seifer began to sweat.

'Quistis…. Hehehe….. sure I would love to…..that's probably as close as I'll ever get to her.' Seifer thought as he nodded.

Quistis put her car in drive and they took off back to the school. Selphie and Irvine stuck around a little to do a little smooching in the car.

"Hey Sef, you know I love you right?" Irvine said as Selphie looked up at him with her emerald eyes and pulled him closer to her. They were held in each others embrace for quite some time until Selphie noticed the time on the clock.

"HOLY COW! CURFEW IS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Selphie screamed as she put the car in drive.

"Oh no not again." Irvine said under his breath, as he tried to buckle himself up for safety. Selphie was not the best driver when she was pressured. He learned that from experience.

Once Quistis and Seifer had gone back to Rinoa's room Seifer collapsed on her bed, face down. Quistis came up behind him and leaned over the bed, and began to rub Seifer's back firmly, but not too hard for it to hurt.

"Hey Rin, I have a question." Quistis said as she moved to his lower back.

"yeah?" Seifer said not knowing exactly whether he wanted to know the question or not.

"Well, I'm starting to like this guy at school. You know him, and I want to get to know him, and I was wondering if I should ask him out or not." Quistis said as Seifer groaned when Quistis hit the spot that Seifer needed to be hit.

"Well, who is the guy?" Seifer asked.

"You know him, he has blonde hair, and is kind of a malicious little guy, but I have a feeling that there's something he's not showing the rest of the world, and I want front row seats to see it be unveiled." Quistis said as Seifer rolled over on the bed, which surprised Quistis a little.

"You like like Seifer?" Seifer said surprised.

"uhh yeah hehe." Quistis said uncomfortably.

"You know, Seifer seems all bad-guy from afar, but when you get to know him, he's really not all that bad. I mean when I dated him, he gave me all the things I wanted. Seifer said as he made up a story about her and Seifer one night.

"He was so good." Seifer said as Quistis bit her finger as if deciding wether or not to get with him.

"So Rin, it actually went that far?" Quistis asked as Seifer nodded.

"Well, I think I'm interested. I think I'll go see him right now." Quistis said as Seifer stopped her.

"Whoa Quistis, aren't you late for that meeting with Cid?" Seifer said as Quistis raised her eyebrow.

"What meeting with Cid?" Quistis asked. Seifer had to come up with something fast. Something that worked. Aha!

"Oh my gosh I didn't tell you?" Seifer said in a tone that surprised Quistis.

"Didn't tell me what!" Quistis asked as Seifer got up off the bed, which knocked Quistis over. He began to pace around the room, to make a pretty good show.

"I was supposed to tell you that you were supposed to meet Cid about something at 10:30, it was the only time he had available." Seifer said as Quistis ran out the door. Seifer looked at the clock, and it said 10:45.

That only gave Seifer a little while to get ahold of Rinoa. He took off down the hallway to talk to Rinoa. He kept knocking on the door, saying things like, "God Rinoa open this door right now!"

Rinoa came up behind Seifer and tapped him on the shoulder. It made him jump, and he was screaming so hard, he almost blew her face off. Not like that kind of thing is possible or anything.

"Rin! I need to talk to you." Seifer said in a hushed tone.

"Ok what's so majorly mondo important?" Rinoa said as Seifer began to speak.

"Ok well, I was talking with Quistis, and she said she had a thing for you, well me, and she was going to come speak with me, you, and I had to talk to you first, to not say anything stupid." Seifer said as Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"We only have a few minutes to talk about what you should say, and whatever you say, don't say anything cocky about me. Don't drive her away." Seifer said as he began to plead.

"You really do care about her don't you?" Rinoa said as Seifer nodded with large blue eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh no that's Quistis, I'm going to go hide in the closet, I'll be listening, and make sure you don't drive her away ok?" Seifer said as he hid out of sight.

Rinoa walked to the door as if she were Seifer. She shook her head as if she was getting into personality. She opened the door slowly, and opened it once she saw Quistis.

"Hey babe." Rinoa said as Seifer already began to regret doing this.

"Hey Seifer can I talk to you real fast?" Quistis said as she pushed her way through the doorway.

"So what's up Quistis." Rinoa said as Quistis got right to the point.

"Well, I've been watching you around garden, and I've been wanting to know the real you." Quistis said as she moved closer to Rinoa. Rinoa wasn't sure what to do. Seifer watched from the closet thinking, 'Come on Rin, get in closer, give her a little action, like I did with you.' Rinoa could obviously read what he was thinking, so she moved in a little closer to Quistis.

"Quis, I don't think I'm ready for this." Rinoa said as she backed off.

"What do you mean?" Quistis said as she began to give Seifer a look of confusion.

"Well, it's just I think we should just be friends for while. I'm not ready for a full fledged relationship." Rinoa said with as much honesty as she could. She really didn't want to be in a relationship with Quistis.

Seifer whacked his head on the wall lightly. For one he didn't want to be heard by Quistis. For two, he didn't really want to hurt himself yet. When they switched back bodies, he was going to seriously kill Rinoa.

"Well, then, I guess that we shant even be friends, if you can't stand my presence." Quistis said as she stood up and gave Rinoa a glare. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Rinoa jumped, not expecting such an angered action from Quistis.

"What happened?" Seifer said as he came out of the closet with an enraged tone.

"I'm sorry Seifer." Rinoa said as she backed away from the angered Seifer.

"How could you do this to me?" Seifer said as his anger turned into sadness. He began to weep, and Rinoa comforted him.

"I'm sorry Seifer, things like this happen all the time." Rinoa said as she realized what she had said, would more than likely set him off yet again.

"Things like this don't happen all the time, people don't switch lives, or at least tell anyone, and even if they do, nobody believes them." Seifer said as Rinoa began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait… what if we look for people who have switched bodies before, and told, and they knew what happened to them, and they knew how to switch back?" Rinoa said as Seifer was amazed at how Rinoa caught onto what he was saying.

"We can find those people, and ask them how to change back." Seifer said as Rinoa and Seifer could almost read each other's minds. They started to get freaked out, so Seifer decided it was best if he could think about this on his own.

"Well, lets get some sleep, and we can start researching stuff tomorrow." Seifer said as Rinoa stopped him just as he was leaving the room.

"Hey Seifer, how about we make a journal about what we did while we were in each others bodies, to see if we can find out what was causing it if the whole other plan backfires k?" Rinoa said as she closed the door. Seifer was amazed. He didn't think she would be that clever.

Seifer went back to Rinoa's room, and fell onto her bed. He began to think about what he could do to research the cause. Then he remembered that Rinoa told him to keep a journal, just incase.

"Paper, need paper." Seifer said as he shuffled through Rinoa's closet, desk, and dresser for a notebook, or a pad of paper.

He finally found a notebook in one of Rinoa's desk drawers. He opened the journal just to make sure that there wasn't anything in it.

Rinoa had scribbled many things in the notebook. Seifer was surprised at what he saw. Rinoa had many pages of depressing journal entrys. One particular entry caught Seifer's eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Squall and I got in a fight. He was mad that I kept bugging him when he was working. I know I shouldn't but I just couldn't help it. He's such a loveable person. I've been trying to get him to be more sociable. Instead all he does is just mope around his office, and sign papers. He knows that I don't like it when he does that, and that's when I bug him while he's in his office. I know that he loves me, but sometimes I wonder. Should I break it off with him? Or should I just keep loving him, and hope that he becomes a social butterfly? I really do wonder. What should I do? I love Squall I dearly do, but does he love me back? Well, I guess I better go talk to him._

_Bye for now_

_Rinoa Heartilly_

"Wow." Seifer said as he now knew how intimate Rinoa's feelings could be.

"I wish I could have seen that when I knew her." Seifer said as a tear began to leave a trail on his face. There was a knock on his door. So Seifer wiped the tears off his face, made sure he didn't look like he was crying, and answered the door.

It was Quistis. She was crying, and she threw herself on Seifer, and cried on her shoulder. Seifer comforted her, and knew why she came.

"Rinoa, he wouldn't accept my love. I tried to get close, but he backed away." Quistis said in between breaths of sobbing.

"I'm sorry Quis. Sometimes when people try to get close to him, he backs away. He's just different with me, because, well we knew each other, and I guess he felt comfortable around me.

Seifer spoke the truth to Quistis. He was pouring himself out to her, but she wouldn't get it, because he was Rinoa. He never knew he could be this open to anyone other than Rinoa.

"You know Quisty, how about you stay the night, and we can talk. We haven't talked in a while. You know, girl to girl." Seifer said as he soon regretted what he said.

Quistis got a genuine smile that Seifer didn't want to fade off her face. She hugged him, and answered Seifer's question.

"Yeah that would be wonderful. Thanks Rin for always having my back." Quistis said as she stood up and turned around.

"I can always trust you, and I'll be back, I'm just going to go get some stuff for the night." Quistis said as she turned back and left.

Seifer just sat on Rinoa's bed, wondering what he was going to talk about and what they were going to do. Seifer then remembered what Rinoa told him to do.

He once again went on a search for a notebook, and found an empty one. He began to write in it, and only wrote a few sentences. Then Quistis knocked lightly, then entered Rinoa's room.

"I'm back." Quistis said as Seifer turned around to face Quistis. She had a dufflebag on her shoulder, and was dressed in some very nice, and comfortable looking pajama's.

'How am I going to survive this night?' Seifer thought to himself as Quistis set down her stuff.

"So what do ya wanna talk about?" Quistis said as she sat down on the bed. She almost peeked at what Seifer was writing but he closed the notebook just in the nick of time.

"Well, how have you been lately?" Seifer said as he luckily started a conversation that wasn't to hard.

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all, I'll learn a few things about Quistis, and I'll build Rinoa's and her relationship.' Seifer thought as they stayed up just long enough to watch a movie.

Then they were tired so they fell asleep. Quistis slept on the couch and Seifer slept on Rinoa's fluffy bed. They slept peacefully all night, while they dreamt of sugar plums. Well not exactly sugar plums, but they had nice dreams.

Authors Note: hehe again, sorry about the last chapter and how it was all short. This chapter should make up wht the other chapter lacked, so ya. Umm hope you enjoyed it, and i'll post again soon. I'll now thank my reviewers. Well actually there's only one so far, and ya, i already had it done so i thought, hey why don't i just post this chapter. So yes. Here you have it, chapter five complete. BUH BYE!

QueenAdreena: ya sorry about the last chapter being so short, but this one was longer, so ya. hehe funny. thanks.


	6. Surprise

From Seifer To Rinoa:

Chapter 6

Surprise

Seifer woke up in Rinoa's room once again. Quistis lay asleep on the couch, her breath silently escaping her lips. Seifer slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He had gotten used to using feminine products. Selphie had shown him when they were changing.

Seifer jumped in the shower to get a quick scrub in before Quistis woke up. Seifer began to hum to himself, and realized that Rinoa had a good singing voice. Before long he was belting out notes in the shower, which startled Quistis and made her fall off the couch. Luckily no one saw her so she quickly pulled herself up and straightened out her pajama's.

She knocked on the door as Seifer hit a high note. Quistis jumped and pounded on the door harder. Seifer turned off the water and asked the usual question, "who is it?" Which was replied with a, "It's Quistis, is everything okay in there?" Seifer hopped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself. Seifer cracked the door open, and there Quistis was standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Hehe, sorry Quisty, it's just that the shower has good acoustics." Seifer said as Quistis sighed and walked to put her clothes on. "I'll be out in a second!" Seifer shouted as Quistis changed from her pink star pajama's to a pair of jeans and a white halter top. Seifer came out of the bathroom in a towel, and grabbed some clothes out of the dresser, and grabbed a shirt, shorts, and duster out of the closet. He ran back to the bathroom and changed.

Seifer came back out about five minutes later. Quistis had left, but Seifer didn't know why. So Seifer went to go get some breakfast. All the guys were sitting at a table so Seifer went up to them.

"Hey you guys, where's all the girls?" Seifer asked.

Squall replied, "They went to go pack their stuff cuz they said something about staying in your room tonight for a sleepover or something." Seifer was shocked. He couldn't have any girls stay the night. It was bad enough with just Quistis, but with Selphie and Ellone added into the bunch Seifer was for sure to die. So Seifer ran back to Rinoa's room. He began to write in the notebook.

I'm feeling really stressed right now, because all the girls are coming over to stay the night in my, I mean, Rinoa's dorm tonight, but I have to get research done on switching. I have to get it done. I can't stand being in Rinoa's body much longer. But She does have a good voice. Enough, I need to get out of here. I'm getting too attached.

Seifer slammed the notebook closed and went to go to the library to do some research. Just as he was walking out of Rinoa's dorm Selphie came hopping down the hall. Just his luck.

"Hey Rin! Where are you going?" Selphie asked as Seifer walked past her.

"I need to go do some research in the library real quick, my door is unlocked, make yourself at home." Seifer said as he trotted off to the library. He walked in quietly, and sat himself down in front of a computer and woke it up by giving the mouse a good wiggle.

A message popped up that said, 'computer down to technical inconveniences.' So Seifer got up only to sit down in front of a computer that said the same thing. He moved once more to a computer that showed the same annoying message. Seifer began to lose his temper and swear under his breath until the library girl came over to Seifer.

"Umm excuse me miss, all the computers are down." She said politely.

"Oh ok, I'll just come back later then." Seifer said trying to convince himself that he could last just a little bit longer in Rinoa's body. So Seifer headed back to Rinoa's room, and saw that Quistis and Ellone had shown up in his room after Selphie let herself in.

"Hey guys, sorry, I had to check something in the library." Seifer said as his attitude began to perk up.

'Hey wait, if I'm in a room filled with girls, secrets will be shared, lives will be told, and I am going to be in the middle of it all. I even get to know more about Quistis hehe.' Seifer thought as he smiled. The girls had huddled up on the couch and Seifer heard what they were talking about. Of course they were talking about him.

"Seifer is so mean." Quistis said as Selphie asked why.

"Well, I started feeling for him, and so I went to go to his room to tell him how I felt, and he pushed me away. I felt hurt and betrayed so I left. Then Rinoa let me stay the night so we could talk." Quistis said as Selphie and Ellone came to her side.

"I'm sorry Quis, I didn't know that Seifer turned you down. Lets go beat his face in!" Selphie said as she stood up and did some weird war cry and ran into Seifer.

"Whoa Rin, didn't see you there!" Selphie said as Seifer calmed her down and made sure that Selphie didn't do anything to hurt his beautiful face. The girls sat down and started to share the latest gossip as Seifer got up to make some popcorn. When he came back he heard Selphie say something.

"Did you know that Seifer got a job? And I think somethings going on between him and Rin because when we went out last night she dragged him off to talk to him in private." Selphie said as Quistis got wide eyed.

"THAT LITTLE SLUT!" Quistis yelled as Seifer pretended to just walk out and not have heard anything.

"Who's a little slut?" Seifer said as he handed everyone a bowl of popcorn. He went to hand Quistis her bowl of popcorn but she refused to take it. Instead Quistis gave him a look that would haunt his thoughts for quite some time. Then Quistis jumped at Seifer and tackled him to the floor, which made the other two bowls of popcorn Seifer was holding go flying. Quistis and Seifer fought as Selphie and Ellone watched in shock.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT SEIFER WOULD LOVE ME! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SECRETLY DATING HIM AGAIN!" Quistis said as Seifer pushed her off.

"Where did you hear that?" Seifer asked trying to act surprised. Quistis pointed at Selphie who held her hands up trying to act innocent. Ellone just rolled her eyes.

"I've had enough fighting, if this is the way the rest of the night's going to be, I'm going to leave right now." Ellone said as Selphie and Seifer, and Quistis stopped her.

"No Ell, don't leave, it wont be like that anymore." Seifer said as he pulled Ellone back down to sit on the floor.

"Quisty, I'm not going out with Seifer secretly, the only time I dated Seifer was the last time you knew, and that's it. There's nothing between us." Seifer said as he didn't want Quistis to be mad at him.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Quistis said as she still glared at him not wanting to believe him.

"Yes I'm telling you the absolute truth. Friends?" Seifer asked as he held out his arms for Quistis to hug him.

"Friends." Quistis said after much contemplation. The two people hugged and made up.

"Well, now that we've made up… LET'S PARTY!" Selphie said as she flicked a CD on, on Rinoa's CD player and they all got up and danced. This was kind of challenging for Seifer, because the only dancing that he knew were the male dancing. So at first he just kind of swayed his hips and observed what the other girls did.

Selphie was jumping up and down. Quistis was bopping up and down, and swaying side to side. Ellone was shimmying and shaking her hips back and forth. Then Seifer caught on and began to bust a move. They unfortunately crushed the popcorn under their feet, and had to clean up all of the spilled popcorn off the floor. Then Seifer went and made some more popcorn, and then they sat down and played truth or dare. Ellone started off.

"Selphie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Does Irvine.."

"Dare" Selphie said not wanting to bring Irvine into this.

"okay then"

"I dare you to go and walk up to somebody in the hallway and get them to sing the train song with you." Ellone said.

"No! The train song is mine! MINE!" Selphie said as Ellone said, "I triple dog dare you to." So then that meant that Selphie couldn't back down to the challenge. Easily enough, Zell came walking down the hallway and Selphie got him to sing the train song real easily. Selphie came running back in and was giggling uncontrollably.

"Ok Selphie, now it's your turn." Ellone said. Selphie got her giggling under control with a few deep breaths.

"Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"okay then"

" does Squall have a big thingy?" Seifer was stumped. He really didn't know, so he had to think of something.

"Well, he does when he gets turned on." Seifer said with a smirk. The girls laughed, and Seifer couldn't help but laugh with them. Ellone yawned, and made her way to her sleeping bag.

"Gosh Ellone, you look dead." Selphie scared as she got freaked out. Ellone just kept walking. Suddenly Ellone jumped at Selphie and Selphie screamed bloody murder.

"What the hell was that for!" Selphie yelled as she got herself under control. Ellone was laughing so hard she began to snort which made her laugh even harder.

The way Ellone laughed was very funny. She squeaked out a laugh and then took an intake of breath which made a large squeal. Seifer always thought she laughed funny, but this was ultimate. So Seifer began laughing low and deep. Quistis thought Seifer's laugh was funny so she began chuckling to herself.

Selphie just stared at them all. They were a laughing mob of idiots. Selphie just rolled her eyes and laid down and fell asleep. Quistis looked over about five minutes later and saw Selphie sleeping.

"Awww look at Sef." Quistis said as Seifer looked over and cooed. 'I'm loosing my mind! I just cooed over Selphie sleeping! AAHHH!' Seifer tried to push the thought from his mind when Ellone decided it was time to go to sleep.

"I'm gonna conk out now." Ellone said as she hit the pillow. Immediately she was asleep. That left Seifer and Quistis alone together. 'Come on Seifer boy you know you want to do something with her.' Seifer's mind went off. ' Ask her if she's cold. Say lets go swimming. It's not past curfew for another hour and a half.' Seifer just had to do it. He needed to know.

"Hey Quis, you wanna go swimming?" Seifer asked more than likely expecting for her to say no.

"Well, lets just leave a note for Selphie and Ellone just incase they wake up." 'WOO HOO!' Seifer thought as he did a little dance in his head.

"Okay lets go put our bathing suits on." Seifer said as Quistis went to go find a piece of paper. Seifer came out in Rinoa's cutest bikini. It was a triangle bikini. It had different shades of blue on each section of the bikini. Seifer was kind of lost on how to tie it, but after a little while he finally figured it out. Seifer almost died when he looked in the mirror. Rinoa's body was about ready to fall out of the top. Quistis finished writing the note. So she went to go change into her bathing suit. Seifer wanted to know what the note said so he went to read it.

_Dear Selphie or Ellone,_

_Rinoa and I went to the pool to take a quick swim. We will be back before curfew so don't wait up for us._

_Quistis_

Seifer wanted to see Quistis in her bikini. He had seen it when she laid it down on the bed to write the note. So Seifer knew what to expect, but he didn't expect what he saw when she came out.

Quistis' bathing suit was gorgeous. All of it was baby pink, and the top had silver sparkle swirls on them. It wasn't too revealing, but it was just right. Quistis had a partial tankini that went down do the bottom of her rib cage, tied up around her neck, and clipped in the back. It cut down low just enough to see her cleavage. Her bottoms were two different shades of pink on each side of the bottoms. They also had sparkles, but they were not in swirls.

Seifer had to keep himself from drooling when he saw her.

"Ready to go?" Quistis asked as she grabbed some towels out of the closet. Seifer snapped himself out of his dream world just long enough to answer.

"Yeah. Lets hit the pool." Seifer said as he put some perk in the sentence.

Wow, I really must have gone too far. I just talked like a prep. I mean not like it's a bad thing or anything, it's just not me.

Seifer contemplated what he just said as he followed Quistis to the pool. Once in, they both laid their towels on lawn chairs. Seifer just dove right in, while Quistis took the harder way in.

"Come on Quis! Just get in and get it all over with!" Seifer shouted across the pool while doing back strokes. Quistis just game him a look of, 'shut up or die'. Seifer couldn't help but splashing her. Quistis bit her tounge to not scream bloody murder at Seifer. Seifer just giggled at her while she got red hot and steaming in the face.

Finally Quistis went under. Seifer lost her under the water only for her to come up right infront of him to spit water in his face. Seifer screamed at her as she giggled at him. Seifer found it harder for him to swim with those massive 'flotation devices' in his way.

"I'm really cold so I'm going to get in the hottub." Quistis said as she rubbed her arms and got out of the pool. Seifer began shivering so he soon followed Quistis into the hottub.

"You know, I wonder if Seifer is just scared to be in a relationship with me. I mean I would be kind of scared to know what other people think about me if I went out with one of my previous students." Seifer looked surprised

I didn't know Quisty was self-conscious. Aww I feel bad for her now. I mean yeah I would be self-conscious going out with her too, but not as much because we are best friends almost.

Seifer though while Quistis just rambled on about how much she enjoyed having Rinoa as a friend, and how much she really wanted to get with Seifer.

"I think we should be getting back to our rooms now." Quistis said as Seifer snapped out a vision of him and Quistis walking down the hall holding hands.

"Yeah lets head back. Just incase one of them woke up." Seifer said as he kind of chuckled remembering how Selphie had fallen asleep. She was curled up in a little ball with her little chocobo stuffed animal, her mouth was open, and she was drooling on the pillow.

"Yeah that would be a disaster."

A/N: wow sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. School has been a nightmare lately since it's nearing it's end. I will definitely write more during the summer. I would like to thank all my reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. So here I go…

Queen Adreena: yeah Seifer has emotional problems just like the rest of us. THX!

Neko-Yuff16: Rin did let him down, but Seifer will definitely make her pay. Hehehe


	7. Better Day

From Seifer To Rinoa

Chapter 7:

Seifer and Quistis got back to Rinoa's room, and went in quietly. Luckily everyone was still asleep. Quistis changed into dry clothes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Seifer was glad to get a little bit of time to himself. He needed time to write in his journal. After a while of writing in his journal, he decided that he needed some sleep. Rinoa would kill him if he ruined her beautiful skin. He knew that much about her. The main objective tomorrow, to find a cure or reason why they changed, and how they could fix it. Hopefully the computers are back up by then. Sefier fell asleep ontop of the bed, writing things in the journal.

He awoke the next morning to find everyone gone. his journal was still open, but it had been moved. 'What happened?' Seifer thought. Then he realized that today was a school day and everyone had gone to their lessons. Seifer looked around the room for a clock to see what time it was, and saw a note posted on the table by the front door. He walked over and picked up the note. It was from Quistis. He could tell just from the handwriting.

_Rinoa,_

_I had a great time last night, thanks for listening to my problems. I don't usually get to do that with people. It's nice to know that you care about me enough to listen to me ranting about other things. I had a lot of fun sleeping in your dorm. Can't wait to do it again sometime._

_Love always,  
Quistis Trepe_

Seifer went into the kitchenette. For sure there could be a coffee pot with a clock in it in here. No such luck. Seifer had no idea what time it was, and so he called himself in sick, to Cid.

"Cid, I wont be in classes today, I don't feel well, and I think it would be best if I stayed in bed." Seifer lied. He had pretty much mastered the art of calling someone in sick. He knew today would be a good day already. He hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to start his daily rituals.


End file.
